I'll follow you down
by Vammie
Summary: Frostiron AU. Loki has come to Earth and landed himself in the nut house. He has no memory of how he got there or who he even is. He meets a strange man (Tony) and they quickly become friends. Tony is a fun loving, happy guy. That is until the staff come around, and Loki is soon to find out why. (Warnings inside, I'm the typical "bad at summaries" person) Rating may change later.


Warnings. Bad language, Abuse/Possible mention of non/con. Psychotic issues and just bad, bad people.

I do not own anyone, this is simply product of a weird imagination.

Also, I am not making fun/light of mental issues. I have quite a few myself and this story is in no way meant to bother or be rude. If you have issues and need help, please seek it. 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His eyes opened slowly, attempting with all his might to avoid the pain of the blinding light above him. Where was he? His head rolled to the left, providing some relief from the painful light enough to open his eyes all the way. The second he did however, he was struck with a new pain. The pain of fear. The walls were white, the lights bright and the room empty if you didn't count the bed he was laying in. He ripped the thin sheets off his body to reveal he was wearing baggy pants and a long sleeved shirt, as white as the room he was in. Here he was, Loki Laufeyson alone, confused and worse of all struck with no idea in the world who he was or where he came from.

He gripped the sheet at his side tightly as the door across the room opened. A thin woman with short red hair walked in, clipboard in hand. She looked almost shocked to see him awake. "Ah, umm.." She looked at her clipboard again, making a sour face. "Patient unknown..." She sighed and looked back towards the scared man on the bed. "Do you remember anything yet? Why you're here, who you are?" She asked, her voice gentle as her eyes narrowed to his sympathetically. Loki shook his head, holding back a shiver that threatened to creep down his spine. The woman clicked her tongue "Well, we can't find any records of you in anything... The doctor suggests you stay here a few days until we can figure out what's got you down sweetie.."

The man on the bed shut his eyes tightly before opening them again, wishing to be somewhere else but failing. "Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked in a voice hardly a whisper.

The lady smiled sadly "you're at Brook-hollow Institute. You were brought in by Police after they found you lost on the side of the road. You were mumbling something about... God? Either way you threw a fit when they tried to help you so they had to give you a little shot to calm you down. We've been processing prints and such trying to find out who you are but..." She paused sighing again "nothing.. You'll have to tell us that..." She walked over to him and held out her hand to usher that he follow her. "Come on, let's get you to the common room to wait while you find you a roommate."

He followed her down a long hallway, passing many doors along the way. They each had little windows with a door on them to shut out whoever was inside from the rest of the world. Each room had numbers plastered on the doors etched into a silver bar. He shivered slightly, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. He had never felt such fear before in all his life... At least, that he could remember. He pushed the thoughts aside as he felt tears rise up and choked back a sob. He knew the kind nurse ahead of him heard it, but she was kind enough to ignore it. She lead him to two large white doors at the end of the hall. She held one open and smiled brightly.

"Go on, no one is going to bite you. Just make yourself at home, we have books and such to occupy your time. I'll be back for you once the doctor has made some decisions."

He slowly wondered in the room, jumping a little when the door shut behind him. There were soft looking sofas that lined the walls, a bookcase, a small table where another man was sitting, reading. A television was up on the wall and many of the people in this large area were around it. He shivered, he didn't know what to do. Then, across the room on one of the sofa's he saw a man laying out on the couch with a book in hand. This wouldn't have been so odd had the book not been upside down and he look so very interested in it. He felt... Drawn?

He crossed the room slowly and sat at the end of the couch where he wouldn't disturb the man. He did however, glance over when he notice the book move ever so slightly to look over at him. The pale, raven haired man looked away quickly only to feel the sofa move down ever so close to him. He glanced over to see the book reading man now staring at him.

"You're new..." He said, his face awkwardly close. "I'm Tony, what's your name?" He asked, standing only to plop back down closer to him. With no answer from the questioned he carried on. "You're a skiddish little thing aren't you. That's weird. Most new guys are usually angry, emotional or just rapey..." He finished with a dramatic shiver for affect. Still no answer from the scared man... "You're a fancy little thing aren't you?"

"I.. I'm sorry..." He spoke finally. "I don't kn.. Remember who I am.. Or why I'm here... But it is nice to meet you, Tony.."

Tony smiled brightly "aha!" He exclaimed, happy for a response finally. "Well, well Fancy. With such manners as that you'll do just fine." He finished patting the newly nicknamed 'Fancy's' leg.

He smiled a little, feeling a bit more comfortable having someone to talk to, even if he was a bit weird... Tony looked like he was about to say a bit more, but when the door opened his happy expression changed and he scooted away from 'Fancy' as quickly as he could, putting his face right back in his book. The lady in the doorway motioned for 'Fancy' and he reluctantly followed. Worried, scared, and still confused.


End file.
